pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Andoran
Andoran is located at the shores of the Inner Sea, south of the Five Kings Mountains, and separated by the great river Sellen from Galt to its northeast and Taldor to its east. Lore Andoran is a nation of the people, governed by the principles of Common Rule which grant every citizen a voice. Andoran holds the reins of its own destiny in the strong hands of its people; it considers itself the birthplace of freedom. Government Public servants in Andoran are regarded with a measure of suspicion and subject to regular scrutiny. The nation's ruling body is a group of 350 representatives known as the People's Council. Based out of the capital city of Almas, these individuals are elected by the nation's populace every five years; Andoran is divided into numerous municipalities, each of which is allowed to elect a single representative to the Council. Additionally, every major guild in the nation is also granted a representative. It's these individuals that are responsible for overseeing all aspects of the nation's government, from the selection of mayors for each municipality to the running of Andoran's military forces. The People's Council is led by the Supreme Elect, a position appointed by the Council's members following each election. The Supreme Elect manages the nation's Executive Office, and acts as the mayor of Almas. The People's Council also selects a supreme vicar from the local clergies of Abadar and Erastil. This individual serves primarily as an adviser to the Supreme Elect. The supreme vicar also acts as the bishop of Almas, and oversees the actions of all Andoran's faiths. Inhabitants The human population of Andoran is primarily of Chelaxian and Taldan extraction, with halflings the most common non-human race. Andoran also has the largest concentration of kobolds in the Inner Sea region, and one of the biggest number of aasimars. Above all else, the citizens of Andoran are passionate about their country and their freedom. A history of being ruled by foreign powers, first under Taldor, and then Cheliax, resulted in a heavy burden; over time, as the region's resources and the people's independence were slowly worn away, this burden grew too great to be tolerated any longer. The proud people of Andoran claimed their nation's sovereignty, and are determined to prove to disbelievers that the concepts of freedom and equality that they hold will remain strong in the face of any hardship. The people that inhabit the nation of Andoran are also highly opinionated, often holding differing perspectives on how best to preserve their nation and spread its influence. That said, almost all Andorens share certain beliefs in common. Arguments and discussions should be based on merit, rather than half-truths or falsehoods. All people have a right to have their voice heard, and one should be judged by their actions above all else. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, so long as it is not actually that of a foreign power. By embracing and preserving these beliefs and others like them, the people of Andoran hope to ensure Common Rule, and the freedom it brings, for many generations to come.Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:Inner Sea Category:Avistan Category:Good Category:Neutral Good